Ember
by face70
Summary: "To think it was so easy for Sasuke-kun to bring you here... he has grown so impressively. You may thank him in the future if you'd like." The man again closed the distance between them, that look on his face never changing in the slightest, "You are going to be a wonderful tool, Naruto-kun." (HIATUS!)


Eventual SasuNaruSasu. Some OroNaru. Reviews always welcome.

-

I haven't seen him since the new team 7 invaded Orochimaru's lair. Sakura had been there. Yamato, and Sai, too. I haven't felt so jarred in such a long time. I was nervous. I don't do nervous! But I was. My mouth felt dry and there was a lump in my throat. Sasuke was always just out of reach. I've never been able to get the kind of hold on him that he has on me.

That time had been no different. Even when he'd been so close, an arm draped so nonchalantly over my shoulder, he'd been completely beyond my grasp. The wall between us seems too high to climb, even considering chakra. Like it goes on forever.

I've been staring at my ceiling since the sun went down. I'm certain it's been a few hours since then. More than a few, probably. I just can't shake memories from that day. And all those days that preceded it.

I'm always staring at his back. He's always just a silhouette. Even when he's looked at me, even when he acknowledged me in the valley of the end, he'd been untouchable.

There's a thudding against my window. It's subtle, but enough to stir me from my thoughts. I'm only able to sit up when everything is thrust into a blur. Someone's gotten the best of me and, from what I can sense, I'm on my way to unconsciousness. Fainting is never a very pleasant experience, and it's one made worse by a pulsing lump growing on the back of your skull.

Naruto woke to darkness. In fact, he wasn't entirely certain he was even awake. It was just black, everywhere. He blinked, trying half-heartedly to usher the blur from his blue eyes. The scene eventually came into focus, or at least what he could make of it.

Stone. It looked like this place was made of mostly stone. And steel, just a few paces ahead. Bars of it.

"Cage?" he questioned, voice seemingly muffled by the thick, cool atmosphere of wherever he was.

"Prison." The correction startled him. Even in this groggy state, Naruto should have been able to sense a presence. He hadn't, and that wasn't the most unnerving bit of it.

A familiar figure, pale skinned and dark eyed, moved towards the blond. It was only then, in recognition, Naruto attempted to push himself up in order to meet his captor.

A rattle. A cringe. And pain.

He looked up, towards his wrists, brows knitting together in confusion. They were bound. Shackled.

"They're special," that smooth, familiar voice said, having watched his captive's quizzical expression, "they mute the flow of your chakra. I doubt you were even able to sense me."

Naruto grit his teeth, the crease between his brows deepening. Confusion faded to anger and anger began to bubble out.

"Sasuke!" he grunted, the chains rattling with his jerky movements, "What's going on? Where are we... why are you here?!"

Sasuke merely stared, black eyes meeting blue. Even through the darkness, Naruto could make out those captivating eyes. They hadn't changed... though, they had. They were sharper. Narrowed and amused all at once, and intense as ever.

"Sasuke-kun was kind enough to do me a favor, Naruto-kun," sounded a second, equally familiar, though considerably less welcome voice.

"Orochimaru, you bastard! Let Sasuke go!"

The Snake sannin in question replied with silence, save for the curling of his lips. The latter named ninja both struggled to withhold his irritation. Not sparing another word, Sasuke retreated from the room. Now, only Orochimaru and a chakraless, bound, fiercely struggling Naruto remained. "Sasuke!"

Orochimaru observed the blond haired captive. Amusement twinkled in yellow eyes, the hint of a smirk remaining in place. Soundless steps carried him closer to Naruto until only an arms length distance separated them.

"Back the hell up you bas-"

"Our last meeting was entertaining, Naruto-kun." The blond blinked, his surprise briefly muting him. Briefly. Memories of that encounter, of the bridge, of Kabuto, of red chakra, blood, searing pain and equally searing rage all came flooding back full force.

"Yeah, well I'm up for round two anytime you sick-"

"And it was interesting, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru paused, those yellow, thin slit eyes roaming the blond. His expression couldn't be deciphered, Naruto decided. "You really have been living up to your title. A fine jinchurriki. But," Naruto glared, eyes narrowing while the snake sannin continued, "so like a whirlwind. A force of nature. So destructive. Harnessing that chaos, though, controlling it…."

The man looked entranced. There was delight in the uptick his voice had taken. Such intrigue Naruto had never seen directed at him. It was a look he'd seen the man give Sasuke, but never him. Never Naruto. His anger flared at the sight of it. He felt kyuubi's power at his fingertips, so eager to engulf him, but prevented by those shackles. Damn things.

"If you thi-"

Cut off again.

"To think it was so easy for Sasuke-kun to bring you here... he has grown so impressively. You may thank him in the future if you'd like." The man again closed the distance between them, that look on his face never changing in the slightest, "You are going to be a wonderful tool, Naruto-kun."

Saying nothing else, Orochimaru reached out. Cool fingertips trailed the curve of Naruto's whiskered cheek. Orochimaru smiled. "Warm."

In an instant, the snake sannin had withdrawn. Without a word, he turned and departed, closing the cell and locking it behind him. He paused, swaying, and looked over his shoulder. Naruto's lips thinned, breath held. His eyes had only widened a tick, but he remained otherwise statuesque. Yellow eyes roamed him, glimmering in the blackness. And then Orochimaru left him.


End file.
